kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akira Ishida
Akira Ishida (石田 彰, Ishida Akira) nació el 2 de Noviembre de 1967 en Aichi, Japón. Es un actor de voz japonés (seiyuu) que da vida a Mikage en la adaptación animada de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Roles de Anime ;1993 *''Nintama Rantarou'' como Kihachirou Ayabe ;1994 *''Captain Tsubasa (Captain Tsubasa J)'' como Misaki Taro (adulto) *''Marmalade Boy'' como Kei Tsuchiya *''Sailor Moon Super S'' como Fisheye *''Super Pig'' como Kouichi Mizuno ;1995 *''Fushigi Yūgi'' como Ren Shigyō *''Level C'' como Mizuki Shinohara *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' como Kaworu Nagisa *''Ninku'' como Sekirai Ninku *''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS'' como Seiya Uzaki *''Slayers'' como Xellos ;1996 *''Detective Conan'' como Hakuba Saguru; Hatamoto Ichiro ep.22-23; Watabiki Masashi ep.415-417 *''You're Under Arrest!'' como Saki Abdusha ;1996 *''Fire Emblem'' como Gordon *''Slayers Special'' como Jeffery ;1997 *''Berserk'' como Judeau *''CLAMP School Detectives'' como Itomu Yuudaiji *''Kindaichi Case Files'' como Shinichi Ukon *''Tournament of the Gods (OVA)'' como Sid ;1998 *''Sentimental Journey'' como Masahiro Yamamoto ;1999 *''Digimon Adventure'' como Wizardmon *''Gokudo'' como Gokudo; Seiji *''Hoshin Engi'' como Shinkohyo *''Pokémon'' como Hayato (Falkner) *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' como Michael ;2000 *''Boys Be...'' como Makoto Kurumizawa *''Candidate for Goddess'' como Aracd Narocke; Yu Hikura *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō'' como Abe no Yasuaki *''InuYasha'' como Nobunaga Amari *''Saiyuki'' como Cho Hakkai *''Sakura Wars'' como Setsuna Aoki ;2001 *''Alien Nine'' como Yellow Knife *''Captain Tsubasa (Road to 2002)'' como Hikaru Matsuyama *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' como Makenshi *''Haré+Guu'' como Seiichi Tachibana *''Kogepan'' como Cream Bread; Panadero *''Gensomaden Saiyuki: Requiem (película)'' como Cho Hakkai *''Tales of Eternia: The Animation'' como Reid Hershel *''The Prince of Tennis'' como Hajime Mizuki ;2002 *''Gundam SEED'' como Atrun Zala *''Kiddy Grade'' como Un-oh *''Naruto'' como Gaara *''Gensomaden Saiyuki: Kibou no zaika (OVA)'' como Cho Hakkai *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' como Sasuke Sarutobi *''Seven of Seven'' como Yuuichi Kamichika; DJ 623 *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' como Eyes Rutherford *''The Twelve Kingdoms/Juuni Kokki'' como Kouya *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' como Shunsuke ;2003 *''Chrono Crusade'' como Chrono *''Detective Academy Q'' como Masumi Toujo *''D.N.Angel'' como Satoshi Hiwatari *''Gunparade March'' como Atsushi Hayami *''Saiyuki Reload'' como Cho Hakkai *''Uninhabited Planet Survive!'' como Howard *''Zatch Bell!'' como Wonrei ;2004 *''Gakuen Alice'' como Narumi *''Genshiken'' como Kuchiki *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' como Athrun Zala *''Kyou Kara Maou'' como Saralegi *''Meine Liebe'' como Naoji *''My-HiME'' como Nagi Homura *''Saiyuki Reload Gunlock'' como Cho Hakkai *''Sgt. Frog'' como Mutsumi Saburo; Heikichi *''Tenjho Tenge'' como Masahiro Sanada *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' como Edo Phoenix ;2005 *''Blood+'' como Joel Goldschmidt VI *''Elemental Gelade'' como Coud Van Giruet *''Gallery Fake'' como Hiroto *''My-Otome'' como Nagi Dài Artai *''Negima!: Magister Negi Magi'' como Fate Averruncus *''Sukisho'' como Kai Nanami *''The Law of Ueki'' como Inumaru ;2006 *''Gintama'' como Katsura Kotarou *''Glass Fleet'' como Vetti Sforza *''Kekkaishi'' como Toshihiko Tsukijigaoka *''Nana'' como Okazaki "Shin" Shinichi *''Night Head Genesis'' como Naoya Kirihara *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' como Seimei Abeno (Joven) ;2007 *''Bamboo Blade'' como Danjūrō Eiga *''Bokurano'' como Coemushi *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' como Kusaka Sojiro *''Claymore'' como Hermano de Raki *''ICE'' como Julia *''Kamichama Karin'' como Michiru Nishikiori *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' como Ryomou Shimei *''Naruto Shippuden'' como Gaara *''Saiyuki Burial'' como Cho Hakkai *''Shining Tears X Wind'' como Kaito Kiriya *''Shugo Chara!'' como Tsukasa Amakawa ;2008 *''Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka'' como Fuyuhiko Nishino *''Casshern Sins'' como Margo *''Mnemosyne'' como Eipos *''Natsume Yujin Cho'' como Natori Shuuichi *''Toshokan Sensou'' como Mikihisa Komaki *''Tower of Druaga'' como Kally ;2009 *''Fairy Tail'' como Zeref *''Hatsukoi Limited'' como Renjou Yukito *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' como Tobio Ooike *''Pandora Hearts'' como Xerxes Break; Emily *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' como Virgo Asmita *''Sora Kake Girl'' como Emilio Soeur *''Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra'' como Mokania *''Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō'' como Natori Shuuichi ;2010 *''Angel Beats!'' como El Chico en la habitación de la Segunda Computadora *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' como Cologne *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' como Tamazuki *''Princess Lover'' (OVA) como Arima Teppei *''Star Driver'' como Head *''Starry Sky'' como Hoshizuki Kotarou *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru'' como Kanata Wakamiya/Reiga ;2011 *''Fate/Zero'' como Ryūnosuke Uryū *''Heart no Kuni no Alice'' como Joker *''Hen Semi'' como Komugi Musashi *''Mawaru Penguindrum'' como Keiju Tabuki *''Mirai Nikki'' como Aru Akise *''Phi Brain'' como Jikukawa Souji *''Saiyuki Gaiden (OVA)'' como Cho Hakkai *''Toriko'' como Tommyrod ;2012 *''Daily Lives of High School Boys'' como Presidente *''Accel World'' como Yellow Radio *''Area no Kishi'' como Araki Ryuuchi *'Kamisama Kiss como Mikage' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' como Yunan *''Psycho-Pass'' como Shūsei Kagari *''Saint Seiya: Omega'' como Pisces Amor *''Chōyaku Hyakunin isshu: Uta Koi'' como Fujiwara no Yoshitaka ;2013 *''Amnesia'' como Kent *''Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge'' como Nakajima Seigi *''Ketsuekigata-kun!'' como O-gata *''RDG Red Data Girl'' como Hodaka Murakami Por Clasificar *''Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling in the Dark'' como Badou Nails *''Dragon Ball Z'' como Ogro Interno *''Hakuouki Hekketsuroku'' como Tokishige Masaki *''Nodame Cantabile'' como Takahashi Noriyuki *''Ranma 1/2'' como Yutaro Yudono *''Saint Beast'' como Kirin no Yuda *''YAMATO TAKERU'' como Amatsumi *''YuYu Hakusho'' como Shinobu Sensui (Joven) Categoría:Seiyuu